Hidden Messages
by Quite Interesting
Summary: Sara knew the half of it, but was she starting to figure out the other half? Updated. Chapter 2. DavidxGreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Messages**

**A/N -- **This is my first story. So, maybe reviews would be good. :D

**Summary -- **The one thing that the CSIs never noticed was the one thing that Greg Sanders and David Hodges didn't wantthem to find out; but Sara starts to become suspicious as to what's actually going on. DavidxGreg

**Disclaimer -- **I don't own David Hodges, Greg Sanders or anything to do with CSI. Although, it would be awesome if I did, but I don't.

* * *

The only people that notice it now are the people that are new to it all. 

Greg Sanders and David Hodges were all but friends—they could never spot joking with each other. Every time they were either passing in the lab or sitting in the break room they were almost always throwing witty comments back and forth between them—and no one even noticed it anymore.

No one noticed the little smirks they gave each other, or the actual chemistry throughout their banter, or even that their eyes always sparkled that tiny bit more when they were around each other. They were both instantly happier around each other, and frankly they couldn't help themselves.

The one thing that completely stumped them, though, was the fact that their co-workers hadn't even started to figure it out yet, and they were supposed to be professional analyzers.

I suppose this helped the two men, in a way, because there was no need for them to bring their personal lives into their professional.

That was, until today.

Greg sat sullenly in the break, chewing the end of a pen, trying to figure it all out. He wasn't paying any attention to the world around him, and so he literally jumped out of his seat, startled, when Sara opened the door to the break room; instantly reminding him that he was supposed to be working, and not slouching around.

"Jeez, Sara," He said, still a bit shocked.

Sara smirked at him, "I'm sorry, Greg, I didn't realise that you weren't working." She walked over to the recently, freshly brewed coffee and poured herself a cup.

Greg gave a half-assed grin, "Yeah, well, I was just thinking it over…"

"The case…?"

"Ch-yeah," He sighed. Sara sat opposite him, placing the case file on the table. "I don't understand how someone's parents can hate them for being who they are."

"Well, I guess it's just opinions, really." Sara tried to reason. "You're lucky. Your parents are over-protective and love you no matter what." Pause. "Not everyone has that.

He thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing, and taking a sip of the coffee that Sara had decided to pout for him, whilst she was getting her own.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sara's cell rang. She looked at the Caller ID. Hodges.

"Trace is back." She confirmed. "Greg, would you mind going to get the results? I have to be somewhere." She added, after looking at her watch.

"Sure," Greg stood up, left the room and walked down the corridor, towards the Trace lab.

Looking through the glass walls and seeing that David Hodges wasn't alone, he walked in and smiled, "Hey,"

David looked up, "Hi," Greg made his way to stand opposite him. "I called Sara." David pointed out.

"I know, she had to be somewhere, so…"

"I got you." Greg nodded.

David picked up the sheet with the results on it, "The fibres on your dead guy—Mark Vassey—100 blue cotton, didn't match his clothes." He handed Greg the sheet.

"That's it?" Greg questioned. David nodded. "Oh, you just usually have more… okay." Greg found a place to sit down. "So… no witty comments for me today…?"

"I thought I'd save them for when we have company." David simply replied.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" David said, sensing something was up with the normally fun-loving, hyper man.

"Nothing,"

"I can read you like a book, you know."

"I know," Greg's eyes made contact with David's. He sighed, giving in. "He was gay."

"Who was?" David asked.

"Our DB, Mark Vassey. He was gay. And when we told the parents… they just said 'We don't care'. They hated him—because he was gay."

For the first time ever at work, David Hodges showed that he cared for Greg, and even though there was no one else in the room, he wouldn't have cared if there was.

David took a deep breath, "Your parents won't hate you,"

"How do you know that?" Tears started filling up Greg's eyes, now. "You don't know them. They want me to marry the perfect woman, and have lots of children. I'm their only hope for a grand child, you know?"

"I didn't mean to upset you… I just wanted to assure you that there's nothing wrong with it, because there isn't. I know your parents have dreams for you, but you don't have to do everything they want to make them happy. They should be happy as long as you are."

Greg wiped his eyes, realising he was getting upset over nothing.

"Are you happy?" David asked.

Greg smiled, "I couldn't be happier." David smiled at this. It's how he feels, too.

"Is this going to affect your work?" This was David's last question.

Greg gigged, "You sound like Grissom…" Then he answered David's question, "Maybe, but only because it makes me mad, not enough for everyone to figure out; or maybe just a little bit--enough to be curious."

David nodded. "Go, and work." Greg stood up and walked to the door.

Before he left, he turned and smiled at David, who whispered "I'll see you tonight." Before Greg went on his way, and exited.

David stared through the glass walls at Greg as he walked down the corridor, and sighed before he shook his head and carried on working.

Greg went back to work, and tried to not concentrate on anything but the case; although, it still got to him. For the rest of the day Greg didn't act like his usual self and Sara became more curious as to why. She didn't want to ask him during work, though.

After his shift, Greg sat in front of his locker, just thinking. Thinking about going to tell his parents, thinking about what they'd say. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear David entering the room. He only realised that David was there when he sat down next to him.

"Solve your case?" David spoke up.

"Yeah," Greg never took his eyes off the Marilyn Manson sticker in his locker. "Hate crime. He was murdered by his brother because his brother, Matt, hates gay's and blamed him for the family breaking apart."

"It doesn't happen to everyone…" Greg looked at him. "It'll be alright."

"Thanks, Dave."

"So, are you ready to go?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah," They stoop up to make an exit. Greg picked up his jacket, closed his locker, and then they were ready to leave.

On the way to David's care he realised that he left his keys in his lab coat and told Greg to wait by the car until he got back—which Greg did.

When David went back into the building, he passed Sara on her way out, and they swapped 'hi's before he carried on to the Trace lab.

Sara was walking over to her car when she saw Greg standing next to David's. She decided to go over and ask if he was alright, but by this time David was already back out and walking towards his car, his keys in hand.

David and Greg didn't realise Sara was watching them, and got into his car.

By now, Sara was extra curious as Greg and David never got along—at least what she saw of them they didn't.

Sara quickly got into her car and followed them. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but when Sara gets curious she has to know.

She followed them all the way to what she recognised as David's house. Yet, she stayed far enough away so that they couldn't see her.

She watched as the both got out of the car and entered David's bungalow.

After this, she left. She knew she wasn't going to be able to see anything, but she was still curious—she wasn't going to give up until she knew what was going on between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Messages**

**A/N -- **Okay, I'm not very keen on this chapter, but as I've said I'm determined to actually finish a story instead of just start one and then leave it for eternity. I don't even know how long this story is going to go on for...

**Summary -- **Sara knew the half of it, but was she starting to figure out the other half? Chapter 2. DavidxGreg.

**Disclaimer --** Again, I don't own David Hodges, Greg Sanders, or anything else relating to CSI.

* * *

The next day, Greg was pretty much back to normal after a long night spent with his boyfriend, who reasoned with him on the whole topic.

Greg decided he was going to tell his parents. It took some thought, but he knew that they should know, and he hoped they would understand. It was nearly Christmas, so Greg decided on telling them when he goes down for the holiday.

He was sitting in the break room, drinking his blue Hawaiian coffee, still tired. Warrick and Nick entered, in the middle of a conversation about the events Warrick did on his day off. Greg looked up at them, said nothing, and then carried on drinking his coffee.

"Hey, Greggo," said Nick, when they had finished the conversation.

"Hey," Warrick said, almost immediately after Nick greeted Greg. Greg just nodded in reply, in the middle of taking a sip.

Warrick and Nick took a seat, and soon Catherine and Sara arrived. They all said their 'hello's to each other, and started to talk about random subjects to keep themselves occupied until their supervisor arrived. They had all arrived earlier than Grissom, as usual, and were waiting on being assigned for a case.

Grissom soon entered the room, case papers in hand. "Hello, everybody," he said, and they all replied back. He handed Catherine a sheet of paper, "Catherine, you and Warrick have a 419 somewhere in the dessert." Sara was next, and got handed some paper, "You and Greg have a 419 at the Tangiers." He turned to Nick, "You're with me. Our victim is located at Desert Palms Hospital."

They all nodded, and eventually all left to start at their crime scenes. Sara was with Greg, again, today. This was a good chance for her to observe him, she thought.

It took them about seven hours to process the crime scene—it was big. By this time it was about 11:00am. They took the evidence straight back to the lab. They didn't want to risk leaving it in the car while they had something to eat because of what happened last time. They secured the evidence, then decided on needing a break and went out for breakfast—or to them, lunch.

While they were waiting to be served, Sara asked what was wrong with Greg yesterday, thinking she'd just ask straight out, even though she'd know he'd lie.

"Um, I," he coughed, "I was just feeling sick."

"Because of the case…?" She said without taking a breath.

"Well… this job gets to you sometimes, and, uh, I haven't been doing this as long as you."

"Okay…" Sara knew that could only have been part of the reason, if not even a reason at all. "Why did it get to you? It was just like any other case… and they've never bothered you before."

"It's just… when you're doing this job you don't really think about the DB… it's just another dead body and a case to solve. But when you actually stop to think about it, the DB was actually alive before. I can't explain it, but do you know what I mean?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I understand what you mean." She sighed, "So… is there any sort of case that…"

"May I serve you?" She was interrupted by a waitress.

"Uh, yeah," Greg replied, "I'd like some… pancakes please."

"Same and a pot of coffee for two will do fine," Sara added.

The waitress, whose name tag read Jenny, wrote it down and said, "Okay."

Sara turned back to Greg, "Where was I?"

"You were asking me if… um, something about a case."

"Oh, yeah, right,"

"That's what I'm here for." Greg grinned.

Sara slightly laughed, then carried on with what she was saying before she was interrupted. "So… is there any sort of case that makes you mad? Like… I hate cases when a woman gets abused, you know?"

Greg cleared his throat, "Well, yeah," Their coffee was served, and they said 'thanks' before Greg carried on speaking. "Every case makes me mad… every homicide, anyway."

"Well, same, but I mean like… and particular kind of case that actually gets to you."

"I know what you meant… I just didn't want to answer it."

"Why?"

"Damn, you're asking a lot of questions today," Greg said, still trying to avoid the question like he had since the start of this conversation.

"I'm just curious," She smiled, "But stop trying to avoid the question. I want to know, that's why I'm asking."

Greg sighed. He knew he was never going to get out of this; Sara has a way of asking questions, so his best option was to just tell her. "I don't like… The case yesterday, it got to me because he was killed for being gay. I hate those cases." He sighed.

Sara gave him a look as if asking, 'Why?'

He took a deep breath, "Because I'm gay. And I think you already figured that out, you just wanted me to admit it just in case you were wrong."

"Yeah… I wasn't sure, so…" She said, "But the only way I figured the gay case would get to you is if you either were gay, or you hate gays. I didn't take you for the type of person to hate gays."

Greg looked at her, "You won't tell…"

"I'll keep your secret. I promise."

Greg smiled nervously, "Thanks."

Their food was served; they ate quickly, and went back to the lab.

They examined the evidence, sent trace to trace and DNA to DNA. Within hours their case was almost solved, but they had to pull in a bit overtime so they could finish for the day. Once the case was closed for good they were tired, and their work day was done.

Greg said goodbye to Sara, which Sara returned. He closed his locker, and left.

Sara waited a few seconds before she got up and walked to the door, sneaking her head around to see if Greg was still there—which he still was, but walking the opposite way to the exit. Sara, confused, tried to follow him without being seen, and without looking suspicious. She had to hold back a bit far, because of being able to see through the walls, she didn't want to seem too obvious.

Greg looked around—making Sara keep her distance a bit more—before he entered the trace lab, where David was finishing up for the night. She couldn't see them fully from where she was standing as case files and other pieces of furniture was in the way, so she moved around a bit more so she could at least see their faces. They were talking; and not very loud either. Sara was standing right next to the trace lab, now, but hiding behind the furniture that kept her from seeing the two. She had her ear pressed to the wall, but this wouldn't help, and she knew that; but unlike Grissom, she couldn't lip-read, and being able to know what Greg and David were actually saying to each other was a problem for her. The one thing about her hiding behind the obstacles was that she couldn't see the two talking either. She didn't see them leave the trace lab, or see them walk along the hallway towards the place she was 'hiding.'

"Did you… lose something?" David asked, standing in front of her, Greg by his side.

Sara looked up, and then straightened up. "Yes… I, uh, lost my ring."

"It's still on your finger." Greg said.

"Well, I found it just before you got here…" She said, hoping the cover story was enough to fool the two men.

"Right, whatever…" David said, not really believing it, but not really caring what she was actually doing.

"Okay… well, we're leaving now." Greg said, "Bye, Sara…"

"Yeah, bye…" David said, and they walked off towards the exit. David turned to Greg on the way out and said "I always thought she was weird, you know…" quiet enough so Sara didn't hear.

Sara was still standing in the same place she was when David and Greg found her. She coughed, looked around, and hoped no one else had seen that. It took a few seconds before she finally decided to actually go home, but now she had something else on her mind. David and Greg. Greg and David. David Hodges and Greg Sanders. She thought something was going on between them, because now she's seen them leave work with each other twice; and now, she knew for a fact that Greg was gay, which just brings other thoughts into her wondering mind. It just seemed weird to her, and she hoped what she thought was just her being decidedly odd. This time she thought twice about asking Greg—after all, he might have admitted to being gay quite easily, but this might have taken a bit more time to admit to. If he would admit to it at all.


End file.
